Plot
Rabbit Doubt Doubt revolves around a fictional cell phone game called "Rabbit Doubt", in which the players are rabbits in a colony; one of these players is randomly chosen to act as a wolf infiltrating the group. Each round, the rabbits guess which is the wolf as the rabbits are eaten one-by-one until none are left. The Jumping off In the story, four players of the "Rabbit Doubt" game Yū Aikawa, Eiji Hoshi, Haruka Akechi, Rei Hazama and a non player Mitsuki Hōyama meet to relax together.They awaken in an abandoned psychiatric hospital to meet Hajime Komaba and discover Rei hanging dead. The group found Rei's cell phone and realize they were playing a real-life game of "Rabbit Doubt". To survive, the wolf, the liar, must die. Further into the story, the groups tries to find an exit and the wolf using bar codes found imprinted on their bodies. However, their chances are limited as the bar codes will only open one door. The Conclusion As the story progresses, the "rabbits" one-by-one started to get killed, until Yū discovers that it is Mitsuki who has been killing everyone. He tries to reason with her, revealing that Mitsuki's father died and that she was jealous of Yū hanging out with another girl. As Yū is talking to her while avoiding her axe, she is beginning to realize her mistake and that Yū was only shopping with for Mitsuki's birthday present. However, since Yū can't find the forementioned present in his pocket, she immediately takes it as a lie, the reason is partly because she also can't cope with the fact she killed all those people and injured her beloved one for no actual reason. So, Mitsuki tries to finish Yū off with her axe, but as Yū kicks her leg at where she was hurt before, Mitsuki falls and lands on Yū's scalpel, slashing her neck pretty bad. She loses consciousness. Yū thinks Mitsuki's key opens every door, but he was mistaken. The other wolf, the REAL one, is actually Rei who was the first to die, but didn't die after all. Rei has controlled all the wolves in the past and present with her hypnotism which works on mentally fragile people. She hosts all the real-life "game"s and all that is because she went mad when people started hating and bullying her because she was exposed as fake, topping it off with her parents' death in a car-crash caused by the father's(driver) exhaustion due to his daughter's situation. Rei opens the door and leaves, a little while later the police arrives. Yū wakes up in the hospital, learning that Mitsuki is in comatose and that Hajime is actually a detective. Hajime says that the only "wolf"-suspect is Mitsuki because there is no evidence of a person named Hazama Rei ever entering that building. Hajime goes to the crime-scene with the forensics again to re-check while Yū stays by Mitsuki's bed. He finds a ringing phone under Mitsuki's bed and picks up the call. The call came from Rei who tells Yū that there's actually a "wolf" in the forensics team and that it would be trouble if they were to try and search the crime-scene again. Yū calls Hajime and immediately tells him what's going on. Hajime hears the truth and the reader is shown a thick rope touching the behind of his neck right before Yū hears an ominous crack from the phone before the call gets hanged up. Yū continues the call from Rei, but Rei provokes him and lures him to say "for the one I love" which is revealed to be a keyword to activate "killing-mode" for the "wolf". She explains Mitsuki was never a "perfect wolf" as she stopped whenever she had to kill Yū, so Rei had to make Yū say the keyword so that Mitsuki would be complete. As Yū falls into the trap and actually says the keyword, Mitsuki awakens from her coma and uses the knife on the table(which was used to cut watermelon) to kill Yū. Rei finished the call with her last words to Yū being "This time, it really is... goodbye." A possibility even though the chances are slim, Yu would have found a way to survive. But even then, two wolves are still up and only a very smart rabbit could kill them. Then again, the best way to break a hypnosis spell is to use the water trick. The phrase "For the one I love" is a perfect keyword for Mitsuki because she claimed to be killing for her father but hesitated in Yu's case. Upon him saying that and how only him, not Rei on the phone before, managed to activate her killing mind was because Yu was a loved one and when he said it, it's like reminding Mitsuki that she kills for her father and hearing him remind her is like saying," you can kill me now without regret.